Merry Christmas, from the TARDIS
by Her Name Isn't Karla
Summary: A TARDIS acabou pousando no lugar errado - de novo. Essa fic é um presente de Amigo Secreto, então vocês podem ignorá-la se quiser xD


A TARDIS sacolejava sem parar. Sem ter muito o que fazer com relação àquilo, o Doutor se jogou em sua cadeira almofadada e se segurou o melhor que pôde conforme a nave se estabilizava. Ele podia ver uma nuvem de cabelos ruivos se balançando do lado oposto da sala de controle, mas não tirou muito da sua atenção para verificar se Amy estava bem.

Demorou mais do que o esperado mas, finalmente, a TARDIS parou. O Doutor continuou se segurando na cadeira por mais alguns segundos, só para garantir, e quando teve certeza que era segurou, se levantou com um pulinho, batendo uma mão na outra e dando um giro, procurando Amy. Amy essa que estava caída no chão da TARDIS, as mãos protegendo a cabeça, que lentamente se erguia, verificando se estava tudo bem.

- O que diabos...? – ela disse, num fiapo de voz, mas ainda mantendo o tom insolente e o sotaque escocês. O Doutor estendeu a mão para a garota, ajudando-a a se levantar. Na pressa para verificar o que tinha acontecido, o timelord largou a mão de Amy e quase a derrubou de novo.

- Acho que a TARDIS confundiu as instruções... – ele disse, olhando para o monitor confuso da nave. Ele simplesmente chiava, e não mostrava nenhuma informação. O Doutor deu uns tapinhas na tela, mas nada. Finalmente, ele suspirou, ajeitou a gravata borboleta vermelha e correu para a porta da nave. Amy hesitou e não o seguiu. Da ultima vez que seguiu o Doutor cegamente, quase se afogou num lago de areia movediça. Então, não, obrigada.

Ele abriu a porta e olhou para fora. Tirando o ar seco e quente, o lugar parecia inofensivo. Era um quarto, não muito grande. Claramente, de uma adolescente, mas não do tipo de gostava muito de rosa. Havia um computador ligado no canto, e vários desenhos – bons, se me permite dizer – nas paredes. E, próxima a porta da TARDIS, aquela que devia habitar o quarto em questão, encarando a caixa policial azul com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta num "o" pasmo.

O Doutor a encarou por alguns instantes, a olhando de cima a baixo. A menina fez o mesmo, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, eu ainda não cheguei nessa temporada – ela murmurou, claramente confusa. Aquilo soava mais bizarro do que muitas das coisas que o Doutor já ouvira em sua vida.

A cabeça vermelha de Amy surgiu pela porta assim que o Doutor saiu totalmente da TARDIS, olhando em volta e depois avaliando, também, a garota.

- E aí, é seguro? Ela não é um alienígena bizarro que finge ser fofo para nos atrair ou...?

Diante da pergunta, o Doutor sacou sua chave de fenda sônica do bolso do casado de tweed surrado e apontou para a garota. Como esperado, o aparelho fez um barulhinho estridente conforme a luz verde saía de sua ponta. Ele recolheu o aparelho e o olhou.

- Certo, ela é humana, pode sair. – murmurou o Doutor, mas ainda parecia desconfiado.

- Claro que eu sou humana! – a menina disse, indignada. – Isso é uma chave de fenda sônica? Tipo, A chave de fenda sônica? – ela perguntou logo em seguindo, deixando a indignação de lado e olhando para o Doutor com olhinhos brilhantes.

- Claro que é A chave de fenda sônica! O que mais seria? Espera... como você sabe que isso é uma chave de fenda sônica? – e, antes que ela pudesse responder, ele começou a olhar ao redor do quarto, fuçando os desenhos e coisas da garota procurando por algo suspeito. No meio dos desenhos na parede, encontrou a gravura de um dalek. Puxou da parede e começou a andar em passos pesados na direção da menina, até que finalmente olhou para o computador.

A tela exibia uma cena congelada de algum filme ou série. Havia um homem magro e alto, com um sorriso travesso, usando terno, óculos de grau e com cabelos desgrenhados. O Doutor arregalou os olhos e olhou, simultaneamente, da menina para a tela e de novo para a menina. A menina, por sua vez, olhava da tela para o Doutor, e do Doutor para a tela. Amy Pond simplesmente encarava a cena tentando entender alguma coisa.

- Esse sou eu – o Doutor disse, pausadamente, encarando a menina com os olhos semicerrados. Ele se aproximou, ficando a centímetros da menina. O modo Tempestade Iminente pareceu "se ativar", e a garota se encolheu diante dos olhos nem um pouco gentis do timelord. – Qual seu nome? Quem é você? Onde você arranjou isso... – ergueu o desenho do dalek – ...e porque eu estou na tela do seu computador?

A garota pigarreou, olhando por um instante para Amy, como se pedisse socorro. A ruiva simplesmente continuou olhando, de braços cruzados na frente do peito. Pond vestia uma camisa havaiana berrante, shorts, óculos escuros e chinelos, e não parecia muito feliz de estar ali.

- Meu nome é Valquíria... prazer... E eu sou nada mais do que uma fã de Doctor Who, que seria uma série de TV que basicamente retrata a sua vida e suas aventuras, isso se você for o Doutor de verdade e tudo o mais e... – a partir do "sua vida" o Doutor avançou para o computador, e conforme ele se aproximava a voz de Valquíria diminuía até se tornar um fiapo e ela calar-se de vez.

O Doutor deu play no vídeo. Amy se aproximou, curiosa, enquanto o timelord encarava a tela com os olhos semicerrados.

- Ei! Essa é a Doutora River Song! O que ela está fazendo lá dentro? E quem é essa mulher ruiva?

- Isso é de quando eu conheci River... na Biblioteca. E Donna. Maravilhosa, genial, incrível Donna Noble. A mulher mais importante do universo. – Amy podia jurar que vira um leve sorriso triste se abrir nos lábios do Doutor.

- Ei! Spoilers! – disse Valquíria. O Doutor deu uma risada alta diante da palavra. Em seguida, se sentou na cadeira do computador, fechou o episódio e começou a fuçar os programas abertos. Abriu um arquivo de texto e começou a ler. – Você não pode simplesmente ler as coisas que estão no meu computador, ok? – Valquíria avançou e desligou a tela do computador. – The Oncoming Storm ou não, existe algo chamado privacidade por aqui.

- Você assiste uma série de TV sobre a minha vida, não dá pra simplesmente querer privacidade a essa altura do campeonato. – respondeu o Doutor, claramente irritado. Ele voltou a ligar o monitor e ler.

- Espera, Doutor... Existe uma série de TV sobre você? – perguntou Amy, pasma.

- Não no nosso universo. Nós passamos por um vértice sem querer e entramos aqui, por isso a TARDIS enlouqueceu.

- Um vértice?

- Um lugar que existe em dois universos ao mesmo tempo. – respondeu Valquíria, antes que o Doutor sequer pudesse abrir a boca.

- É, exatamente isso. É fácil sair, é só encontrarmos o vértice de novo e entrarmos nele. A TARDIS pode fazer isso facilmente. Ela só ficou confusa.

- Uma máquina do tempo que fica confusa... uau. – murmurou Amy, meio que para si mesma.

- É, é. Ei, eu já li isso em algum lugar. – disse o Doutor, apontando para a tela do computador.

- Claro que não. Eu escrevi, e nunca mostrei para ninguém. – disse Valquíria, desconfiada.

- Você disse que seu nome é Valquíria, certo? – a garota assentiu. O Doutor a encarava, dessa vez curioso. Ele quase sorria. - Que dia é hoje, Valquíria? E onde nós estamos?

- Brasília, capital do Brasil, mas acho que isso você supõe. E é 25 de dezembro. Quase 26, as festas acabaram agora a pouco. – respondeu, ainda desconfiada.

- Natal? Com esse calor todo? – perguntou Amy, incrédula.

- Amy, por favor. Hemisfério Sul, translação e rotação... – disse o Doutor, como se falasse com um criança. Amy corou, algo que raramente acontecia. Um sorriso largo se abriu no rosto de criança do timelord conforme ele encarava Valquíria, quase como um fã.

- Por que o sorriso? – Amy perguntou.

- Spoilers, Pond, spoilers. Deus, essa palavra é legal. Entendo porque River gosta tanto dela. Enfim. Eu sabia que tinha lido aquilo em algum lugar. Ah, Valquíria, genial e maravilhosa Valquíria! Continue escrevendo, e continue assistindo Doctor Who. Coisas mais legais vêm pela frente. Talvez inspiradoras, até. – ele se levantou e pegou Valquíria pelos ombros, sorrindo enquanto a encarava nos olhos. Aquilo definitivamente conseguia ser mais assustador do que "A Tempestade Iminente".

- Q-q-q-quê? – ela conseguiu responder, confusa. Amy também não parecia ter entendido muito bem aquilo tudo.

- Não é legal saber sobre seu futuro, infelizmente. Mas saiba que você foi... quer dizer, vai ser... genial! As pessoas vão saber seu nome, sabe? Se orgulhe disso!

- Do que diabos você está falando?

O Doutor se limitou a sorrir e encarar a menina por mais alguns segundos. Depois ele soltou uma exclamação, bateu palmas e foi até a janela. Olhou para o céu estrelado, depois para a decoração de Natal na rua. Então voltou para sua TARDIS – que fora estacionada porcamente no meio do quarto, puxando alguns lençóis da cama -, seguido por Amy, e entrou na mesma. Pôs uma cabeça para fora da nave e encarou uma Valquíria confusa e perdida.

- Espera! Você é o Doutor, não pode simplesmente ir embora! Eu não... posso ir com vocês? – a garota perguntou, meio eufórica e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, não, não. Eu acho que você vai ficar melhor aqui em baixo. Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, e eu não posso interferir nessas coisas. – Ele pareceu triste por um momento. Então, abriu um sorriso brilhante – Feliz Natal, Valquíria.

O Doutor entrou em sua TARDIS, fechando a porta com força. Antes que o barulho estridente da desmaterialização começasse, Valquíria pôde ouvir o grito:

- DOUTOR! VOCÊ ME PROMETEU RIO, NÃO BRASÍLIA. ANDA LOGO!

Os motores começaram a gemer e a TARDIS fez seu típico "vworp-vworp", desaparecendo logo em seguida.


End file.
